percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:GreekArcher365
'Hey' Hi,hey,hello!What's up?I have a simple rule for messages:Make them interesting!Oh,yes,sign them too.And feell free to share your thoughts,opinions,blah,blah,blah.You know my motto?Just write,sign,wait for me to answer and then,TAH-DAH,we have shared messages!Okay,now you must be either freaked out or welcome.I am optimistic. Current signature: Someone comes to your world suddenly your world has changed for ever. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Basilisk Army page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) http://faceyourmanga.com/editmangatar.php is the site majority of us use. If you want to use other sites go to: Forum, Help desk, Creating Your Story. Good luck. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 19:55, April 11, 2013 (UTC) There are a few different places. I sometimes use Face Your Manga, Anime Avatar Creator, and a few links from this blog. Hope it helps. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:10, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Care not Kane What are you talking about? -User:MattShadow Hey I'm just letting you know we treat people here with respect so please keep that in mind next time you accuse someone. Thanks and welcome to the wiki! [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~I won't shoot you, but your friends may not recognize you when I'm done.]] 13:07, April 12, 2013 (UTC) What page? I don't remember changing the name of a page. -MattShadow Hey GreekArcher, i'm messaging you to offer you a place as one of the writers of Demigod High, i've seen how much you like the story and i've seen some of your chapters and i think you'd make a great addition to the team. Message me with your reply - Luke 12346 Then please add your character to the Character Gallery and message me about him/her, Thank you for joining and i look forward to working together :) - Luke 12346 Thanks and your free to do a chapter if you like - Luke 12346 Yeah sure - Luke 12346 Hey GreekArcher. I see you've got some problem w/ ur article about Riv Rain. Here, lemme help you. Can i edit the article?? GreekGeekGirl (talk • ) 11:44, April 23, 2013 (UTC)GreekGeekGirl Oh no that's fine, help was what I was looking for. Thanks! :)GreekFreak1333 (talk • ) 22:34, April 24, 2013 (UTC)GreekFreak1333 Would you like to do the next chapter? you can use any character you want as long as they're ones in Hawaii with Percy - Luke 12346 DoT's Collabs Well, Poseidon Cove wasn't the only one she was working on. But yes, I believe all of the collabs she created should be discontinued. 14:31, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I agree, we should continue Demigod High - Luke 12346 Hey Archer would you do the chapter for Demigod High now? just say your characters on vacation at Hawaii too - Luke 12346 Hersir could be added later on? ~ "DoT is away from the wiki, but not from our hearts" 15:28, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I meant he could be added shortly after they leave camp. ~ "DoT is away from the wiki, but not from our hearts" 16:35, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure sounds good - Luke 12346 Hey Greek, we need to talk about our Wiki. Could you go on Shadowhunter chat like now? Surf Lol sure. But if the story is about DoT then I'd ask her permission first. [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~So this is Narnia...']] 17:00, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I don't think I have, but if my category is on their then I'm sorry Anamantiumninja (talk • ) 15:16, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah you can write the next chapter, DoT is back on the writing team but she'll not be on alot and sure you can join The Circle of Hunters, just make a mortal character with demigod ancestry of either Japanese, Chinese, Norse, Greek or Roman - Luke 12346 Oops sorry wrong talk page Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk • ) 10:39, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Archer, we Newspaper team are wondering if you wrote that article. We need it NOW and the only thing holding us back from completion is that article. Reply soon. Thanks. Taito.SO. Yeah. Hi...SHIESTA (talk • ) 21:19, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah she's welcome to join, and they don't have demigod abilities, their purely mortal, just with alot of celestial bronze weapons - Luke 12346 Hey, Archer. Sorry for bringing this on you but no one on the team liked your idea. We can't be biased. At all. Sorry, but me, Albus, Fairy, and DoT agreed you should be kicked out of the newspaper....So, you're fired...We didn't want to do this, but we're on a deadline here...so, sorry. SO. Yeah. Hi...SHIESTA (talk • ) 00:14, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Archer, its your turn to write a chapter for The Hunters of Death - Luke 12346 yeah sure - Luke 12346 I think you should leave it there, i'd like the info about Lukan and what he wants to come later - Luke 12346 Hey Greek, could you visit shadowhunterfanfic Wiki again? And tell me if you like it this way? I have been doing a lot of editing and i need your opinion Surf Legends 15:30, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Just to let you know, it is your chapter for the Grand Prix. You're pretty much right at the edge of the deadline before your car is dropped from the race. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'God of Dark Clouds']] 01:06, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Archer, hey. I have a proposition for you. Would you like to join me in a collab? [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter''']] 14:48, August 20, 2013 (UTC)